Uncarnate Reaver (3.5e Class)
Uncarnate Reaver The uncarnate reaver is a melee based class that slowly transitions into an evolved form of undeath while improving in power. Making an Uncarnate Reaver Uncarnate reavers are powerful warriors that gain the benefits of being undead over time but with no magical ability of their own. Abilities: Strength is the most important attribute of the class. Races: Any living race with a skeletal structure may become a member of this class. Alignment: Neutral good, true neutral, or neutral evil. Starting Gold: 1d4×10 gp (25 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the uncarnate reaver. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Uncarnate reavers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Claws (Ex) An uncarnate reaver gains two claw attacks which are treated as primary natural attacks. These claws deal 1d6 damage for medium creatures and may deal more or less damage for larger or smaller creatures. The uncarnate reaver gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls per uncarnate reaver level with these claw attacks. Furthermore, the uncarnate reaver may treat his claws as magical weapons when making attacks with them. The uncarnate reaver does not however gain a base attack bonus. Necrotic Metabolism (Ex) The uncarnate reaver automatically stabilizes if reduced to negative hp (though he is still destroyed at -10 hp). Furthermore, the uncarnate reaver may restore all missing hp and lost limbs if he takes no strenuous actions other than movement for 10 minutes (though the uncarnate reaver cannot otherwise restore lost HP). Lastly, the uncarnate reaver gains 1 bonus HP per HD (this amount improves by 1 at 10th level and 20th level). Undead Apotheosis (Ex) As a uncarnate reaver progresses in levels, he slowly transforms into an undead creature. At 1st level, the uncarnate reaver gains darkvision out to 60 feet, a natural armor bonus of 2 (at 9th level this amount cannot decrease but may increase in some cases), is healed by negative energy, and recieves only half healing from positive energy. He also does not breathe, eat, sleep, or age (though he may choose to breathe, sleep, or eat and penalties accrued still remain until 9th level). Lastly, his constitution score is reduced to 10 if it is 12 or higher or reduced by 2 if it is less than 12 (thereafter it cannot be increased above 10 by any means). At 3rd level, the uncarnate reaver gains immunity to sleep, stun, paralysis, poison, disease, fatigue, and exhaustion. At 5th level, the uncarnate reaver gains immunity to nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, energy drain, and death effects. At 7th level, the uncarnate reaver gains immunity to critical hits and all mind-affecting effects. At 9th level, the uncarnate reaver's constitution score becomes a nonability (he gains immunity to effects that require a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless), he is not at risk of death from massive damage, and he uses his Charisma modifier for Concentration checks) and he becomes fully undead (the skeleton template is applied to him for all beneficial purposes). Unlike normal undead, he is not healed by negative energy, is not destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points, heals at the normal healing rate of level per day, and can be raised as a member of his previous creature type. Though he now has the undead type, the Uncarnate Reaver cannot be turned, rebuked, or commanded (though certain spells may still be effective at doing so). Furthermore, unlike most skeletons, the ~ can speak, sleep, and even eat/drink (and taste the food and drink) if desired though this is achieved magically and he loses the ability to do any of these in an anti-magic field. Ex-Uncarnate Reavers Uncarnate reavers who multiclass may not take another level in the uncarnate reaver class thereafter. Epic Uncarnate Reaver Claws (Ex): The bonuses on the uncarnate reaver's claw attacks continue to scale with level. Necrotic Metabolsim (Ex): The uncarnate reaver continues to gain bonus HP per HD every 10 levels. : The epic uncarnate reaver gains a bonus feat at 21st level and every 3 levels thereafter. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class